


History of The TTSS, Era by Era. - By White Reaper.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: CDUC, Karana, TTSS - Fandom, TTSS Indies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This is the entire history of the TTSS, Era by Era. These go from the Old Gold Era to the Current ongoing Rebuilding and Soon Re-established Era. This text documentation of this group of somewhat charismatic Skeletons with a mix of humans wondering what mess they have just gotten themselves into. The TTSS has been going on since 2013 and has popularized since the release of the hit indie game "Undertale". I am White Reaper and here is The History Of The TTSS, Era By Era.





	History of The TTSS, Era by Era. - By White Reaper.

Hi, I'm White Reaper, thanks for reading my article! This was posted on Anti's account with his consent, so here it is! All information has been told by members of the TTSS. Also sorry if reading this is hard, I am from Puerto Rico and it's hard for me to type in English, thank you!

The story of the TTSS starts in November 21st, 2013. Three brothers that we know as Anti, Virus and Spam were all in their homes, most likely playing the newest WWE game, when they decided to form a small group, they called it the TTS, which stands for Team Technology Skeletons.

They would slowly start to build up their roles in the TTS, Anti being the leader who always acted like they knew everything, Virus the kind foreigner who always had trouble understanding everyone, and Spam the cocky one who always thought the world revolved around him.

It went alright, but eventually they got bored of it being just them, so they sought out on an adventure to find that fourth member, but failed to. 

For a while, they couldn't find anyone like them, that was until the 2014 E3. 

On June 12th, 2014, They met a tall fellow, going by the name Circuit, he had a headband on his head and was a wrestler for an indie promotion.

Anti afterwards got Circuit's number and called him when he got back home in Columbus, Mississippi. 

They talked for hours and hours, playing games online and even the occasional stream, although the most viewers they had were about 15, they still had fun streaming. On Christmas Day, 2014, Circuit had sent a letter to the boys, saying he had a surprise for them. 

In the present, was a Pentax K-7 camera. With this, they would record the first "Episodes." of the TTS, which although the plots are still written in the vault, the footage has sadly been lost. 

The three would record 5 Episodes in that time period, and in May 17th, 2015, They would move to Wesley Chapel, Florida, In an apartment called Bonterra Parc.

Circuit would reveal that he lived close by, in Tampa.

Since they were close, Circuit would come over to the apartments, and Anti and Virus would come over to Circuit's house.

On June 9th, Circuit would introduce to the Trio to a group of friends that lived in the area, and would become future TTSS Members.

The group consisted of Zayra Alvarado, Kaden Dorado, Ulises Castillio, Christian Deweever, Jake Victoriano (Better known as Noluv.), Isaiah Miller (Better known as Zay.), Samuel Mason (Better known as Hex.), and finally Corban Smith (Better known as Chrystal). 

This would conclude The Old Gold Era. 

After a while, Anti had been invested in the group, and asked them to join, which they all happily accepted.

And since late 2014, Anti was and still is a wrestler, working for small promotions, and was looking for something to make him popular, so he brought Virus and Spam into the wrestling world as the TTS, a party group.

In August 23rd, Virus and Anti wasn't happy with their wrestling position in the TTS, so they disbanded the party version and became the traditional version of the TTS, while Spam and Circuit would stay in the party version, later called "Party Gang".

On September 17th, 2015, Anti was browsing around when he found a website called Twitch, he decided to make an account (Which is now deleted.) called "AussieSkeleton".

He would stream at least twice a week, gathering in a small audience, from 0 to 30 viewers every stream.

Virus would stay away from it, but Spam would join, making an account (Once again now deleted.) Called "Spamlolord." but he would never stream and eventually deleted the account.

And finally, On February 3rd, 2016, Circuit would bring Crisis into the TTS.

This would conclude The Build Up Era.


End file.
